Ich werde immer für dich da sein, kleiner Bruder
by ny26
Summary: Kapitel 3! Der erste Schultag für Wyatts Bruder. Wird Wyatt ihn trösten können wenn er Probleme hat? Vorsicht! Spoiler für die 6. und 7. Staffel!
1. Ich werde immer für dich da sein

Das ist nur eine kurze Geschichte über einen drei Jahre alten Wyatt und seine Gefühle für seinen kleinen Bruder. Ich liebe glückliche Momente zwischen den beiden und als mir die Idee für diese Geschichte kam, musste ich sie einfach niederschreiben. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es alle.

* * *

Wyatt schaute hinab auf einen ein Jahr alten Chris. Er lag in seiner Wiege und Wyatt konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren. Sein kleiner Bruder schien so friedlich und klein. Und obwohl Wyatt selbst noch ein kleines Kind war, wollte er seinen Bruder vor allem beschützen, was ihm vielleicht in der Zukunft passieren könnte.

Von dem Tag an, an dem er Chris zum ersten Mal in den Armen seiner Mutter gesehen hat, hat er eine besondere Verbindung zu seinem Bruder gespürt. Seit diesem Tag, hat er versucht so oft wie möglich in seiner Nähe zu sein, um mit ihm zu spielen. Sie hatten immer eine Menge Spaß zusammen und Wyatt liebte es seinem Bruder seine Spielsachen herzubeamen, wenn sie in einem anderen Raum waren, oder nur auf der anderen Seite des Raumes in dem sie gerade waren.

Jedes Mal wenn er das tat, kicherte sein Bruder fröhlich und das war Grund genug für Wyatt es immer und immer wieder zu tun. Seine Mutter hatte ihn einmal dabei erwischt und ihm eine lange Rede über persönlichen Vorteil gehalten. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte das nicht wieder tun, aber später hörte er wie sie seinen Tanten davon erzählte, wie süß sie das gefunden hatte. Also machte Wyatt es weiterhin, da er wusste, dass seine Mutter nicht wirklich auf ihn böse war.

Wyatt freute sich jetzt schon auf den Tag, an dem sein Bruder in der Lage sein würde zu beamen. Natürlich beamte er auch jetzt schon, aber meistens nicht freiwillig. Wyatt konnte sich an eine Nacht erinnern wo Chris sich in sein Bett gebeamt hat, weinend, weil er einen Alptraum hatte. Wyatt hat sofort seine Hand genommen und sein Schild hinaufgetan, damit Chris sich beruhigt, wissend dass ihnen nichts passieren kann.

Wenn sein Bruder erst mal in der Lage sein würde seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, wusste Wyatt dass sie noch mehr Spaß haben würden, wenn sie miteinander spielen. Vielleicht könnten sie dann die Spielsachen einmal nicht zueinander hinbeamen, sondern voreinander verstecken und der andere müsste sie dann finden. Wyatt lachte über diesen Gedanken. Er konnte es nicht erwarten dieses Spiel mit seinem Bruder zu spielen; es klang so lustig.

Plötzlich fing Chris an sich zu bewegen und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Aber als er Wyatt sah, streckte er sofort seine Hände nach ihm aus und kicherte vergnügt als Wyatt sie sofort ergriff. Dann begann er in seiner Wiege umherzuschauen, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach etwas. Wyatt bemerkte, dass Chris' Lieblings-Teddybär nicht da war, also konzentrierte er sich und beamte das Spielzeug in die Arme seines Bruders. Chris griff sofort danach und hielt es fest. Wyatt schaute hinunter auf seinen Bruder mit einem großen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und war froh, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht dabei beobachtet hatte, dass er schon wieder Magie benutzte, um Chris sein Spielzeug zu geben.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass Piper ihn sehr wohl gesehen hatte. Sie hatte in der Tür gestanden, seit Wyatt sich zu seinem Bruder gebeamt hatte. Piper hätte nie gedacht, dass sie jemals in ihrem Leben so glücklich sein könnte. Ihre beiden Söhne waren sicher, gut, und immer füreinander da. Das war alles was sie je gewollt hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah sie zu, wie Wyatt einen Teddybär in Chris' Wiege beamte. Sie liebte es wenn er das tat. Es war so süß. Sie hatte es nur schwer geschafft ernst zu bleiben, als sie Wyatt diese Rede über persönlichen Vorteil gehalten hat und sie wollte es wirklich nicht noch mal tun. Also stand sie einfach nur glücklich lächelnd da und schaute ihren Söhnen beim Spielen zu.


	2. Wyatts erster Schultag

Eigentlich wollte ich diese Geschichte nicht fortsetzten, aber dann kam mir der Gedanke zu diesem Kapitel und ich entschied mich aus der Geschichte eine Serie von wichtigen Tagen und Ereignissen zwischen Wyatt und Chris zu machen. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt euch.

Ich werde immer für dich da sein, kleiner Bruder

Kapitel 2: Wyatts erster Schultag

Chris betrat die Küche und sah seine Mutter, wie sie ein Sandwich machte. Er setzte sich traurig auf einen Stuhl und sah zu wie sie das Sandwich in eine Box und dann die Box in eine Schultasche legte. Seine Mutter bemerkte sein trauriges Gesicht und ging zu ihm.

„Du weißt, dass er in ein paar Stunden zurück sein wird", sagte sie tröstend, wissend was ihrem Sohn zu schaffen machte.

Chris nickte. Er wusste das und ein Teil von ihm sagte ihm, dass es wirklich nicht so schlimm war, dass Wy bis Mittag weg sein würde, aber trotzdem – er würde seinen großen Bruder vermissen. Und morgen würde Wy wieder gehen müssen.

„Aber warum muss er da jeden Tag hin?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Seine Mutter lächelte. „Er muss nicht an den Wochenenden hin." Als sie sah, dass das Chris nicht fröhlicher machte, fügte sie hinzu: „Schau, es ist doch nur für ein paar Stunden. Wyatt würde dich nie länger allein lassen." Sie log nicht einmal dabei. Ihre Söhne waren sich sehr nahe und nur sehr schwer zu trennen.

Als um Pipers Worte zu bestätigen, beamte Wyatt in die Küche. „Guten Morgen!" sagte er fröhlich, aber als er den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck seines kleinen Bruders sah, rannte er sofort zu ihm. „Was ist los, Chris?" fragte er besorgt.

Chris blieb still für eine Weile, dann antwortete er: „Musst du wirklich gehen?"

Wyatt lächelte. „Hey, ich werde zu Mittag wieder da sein. Und dann werden wir den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen verbringen, okay?"

Chris sah ihn an. „Wirklich? Versprich's!"

„Ich verspreche es, kleiner Bruder."

Jetzt lächelte auch Chris. Sein Bruder hat nie seine Versprechen gebrochen. Und jetzt da er wusste, dass Wy den Nachmittag mit ihm verbringen würde, war er eindeutig glücklicher.

Piper liebte es ihren Söhnen zuzusehen, aber ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es Zeit was zu gehen. „Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los Wyatt, oder du kommst an deinem ersten Tag zu spät."

Wyatt nickte. „Okay Mommy." Er ging in Richtung Tür, doch dann drehte er sich wieder um zu seinem Bruder. „Oh und Chris, diesen Nachmittag schlage ich dich in ‚Fang die Lampe'."

Chris lachte. Er liebte ‚Fang die Lampe'. Wy und er hatten vor zirka einem Jahr angefangen es zu spielen. Es hatte alles mit einem kleinen Unfall begonnen. Er hatte mit seinem Bruder im Haus Ball gespielt und Wy hatte versehentlich eine Lampe getroffen. Chris hatte sie schnell in seine Hand gebeamt, um zu verhindern, dass sie auf den Boden fällt. Wy hatte ihn aufgeregt angeschaut und ihm erklärt, dass sie ein Spiel daraus machen könnten.

Piper seufzte, als sie Wyatts letzten Satz hörte. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie viele Lampen ihre Söhne schon kaputt gemacht hatten, seit sie ‚Fang die Lampe' spielten. Am Anfang hatten sie die Lampen nur in dem Raum fallen lassen, in dem sie gerade waren. Aber schon bald beamte der Eine von ihnen die Lampe in einen anderen Raum und der Andere beamte hinterher, um sie zu fangen, bevor sie den Boden berührt. Es war unnötig zu sagen, dass das nicht immer funktionierte.

„Leo!", rief Piper in Richtung Decke und sofort erschien ihr Mann neben ihr. Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, was mit einem lauten „Eww!" von ihren Söhnen kommentiert wurde.

Kannst du jetzt auf Chris aufpassen? Ich bring Wyatt zur Schule", sagte Piper und ignorierte das „Eww" von ihren Söhnen.

„Ja sicher, Liebling", antwortete Leo und kniete sich hin vor Wyatt. „Hab Spaß und sei schön brav", sagte er und umarmte ihn. Dann verließen Piper und Wyatt die Küche, um zur Schule zu fahren.

Chris schaute ihnen hinterher und fühlte sich wieder ein bisschen traurig. Sein Vater kam zu ihm und hob ihn vom Stuhl hoch. „Also, was machen wir beide jetzt?"

Chris lächelte. „Wie wär's mit ‚Fang die Lampe'!", rief er aufgeregt.

Aber Leos Reaktion, als der Name des Spiels fiel, war der seiner Frau ähnlich. Er lächelte schwach zurück. „Wie wär's mit ‚Fang die Wolke'?", fragte er. Aber sein Sohn musste ihm nicht einmal antworten. Leo wusste, dass ‚Fang die Lampe' viel lustiger war, als seine Version davon (die eigentlich die selbe war, nur mit Wolken anstatt Lampen, sodass nichts kaputt gehen konnte). „Wie wär's wenn wir was ganz anderes spielen?", fragte er dann, wissend dass Piper sehr wütend auf ihn sein würde, wenn er mit Chris ‚Fang die Lampe' spielen würde.

Chris nickte halbherzig und sein Vater beamte sie in das Zimmer, dass Chris mit Wyatt teilte. Dort hob Leo einen Ball auf und sagte: „Lass uns in den Park gehen."

„Okay", antwortete Chris, jetzt ein bisschen aufgeregter. Er liebte es mit seinem Vater zu spielen – fast so sehr wie mit seinem großen Bruder.

„Wann werden sie zurück sein?", fragte Chris zum, wie es Piper erschien, hundertsten Mal.

„Sie müssen jede Sekunde hier sein Chris."

Plötzlich hörten sie, wie die Vordertür geöffnet wurde und Chris rannte sofort in die Halle, wo bereits sein Vater und Wyatt standen. „Hi Chris", rief Wyatt, als er seinen kleinen Bruder sah. „Bereit ‚Fang die Lampe' zu spielen und zu verlieren?"

Chris wollte gerade antworten, als die Stimme seiner Mutter ertönte. „Ihr könnt später spielen. Jetzt gibt es erst mal Mittagessen."

Also setzten sie sich alle zu Tisch und aßen zu Mittag. Chris und Wyatt versuchten schnell fertig zu werden – sie wollten nichts lieber, als so schnell wie möglich miteinander spielen zu können. Als sie fertig waren, schauten sie ihre Mutter bittend an. Sie seufzte, wissend dass sie heute Nachmittag noch das Geräusch einer zerbrechenden Lampe hören würde. „Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Aber seid bitte vorsichtig", sagte sie, aber ihre Söhne waren schon weg, bevor sie fertig sprechen konnte.

Sofort nachdem sie in ihrem Zimmer waren, nahm Wyatt die Lampe von seinem Nachttisch. „Bereit?" fragte er seinen kleinen Bruder.

Chris nickte und lächelte glücklich. Er hatte Wy diesen Vormittag wirklich vermisst. Sein Vater war toll und Chris liebte es Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, aber niemand war vergleichbar mit seinem großen Bruder. Der Gedanke an morgen Vormittag und dass Wy wieder gehen muss, machte ihn wieder ein bisschen traurig, aber er verscheute den Gedanken schnell wieder. Sein Bruder war jetzt hier und sie würden einen tollen Nachmittag zusammen verbringen – so wie Wy es ihm versprochen hat.

„Sicher", antwortete er und Wyatt beamte die Lampe weg. Chris konzentrierte sich und beamte hinterher. Er fing sie im Wohnzimmer, bevor sie den Boden berührte. „Hab sie!", schrie er und Wyatt erschien neben ihm.

Chris beamte die Lampe weg zum Dachboden und sein Bruder verschwand wieder. Eine Sekunde später hörte Chris die Lampe zerbrechen. Er grinste. Er war schon immer besser in diesem Spiel gewesen, als sein Bruder. Von der Küche aus, konnte er seine Mutter sagen hören: „Nicht schon wieder..."

Fortsetzung folgt... (wenn ihr es mögt und mir Reviews schickt)


	3. Der beste Bruder und Freund

Dieses Kapitel ist jetzt über Chris' ersten Schultag. Er ist sechs und Wyatt acht Jahre alt.

* * *

Kapitel 3: Der beste Bruder und Freund

„Es ist okay, ich bringe sie zur Schule", sagte eine hochschwangere Phoebe zu Piper. Sie meinte damit Wyatt und Chris. Es war der erste Schultag für den Jüngeren der beiden und Piper fühlte sich etwas schuldig, dass sie ihre Kinder nicht selbst hinbringen konnte. Aber sie hatte ein wichtiges Meeting im Club und Leo hatte eins von den beiden Meetings mit den Ältesten zu denen er im Monat verpflichtet war.

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, du bist schwanger..."

„...und nicht todkrank", beendete Phoebe ihren Satz und klang dabei fast genauso wie ihre ältere Schwester, als sie schwanger gewesen war.

Piper schaute sie noch einmal unsicher an, dann seufzte sie. „Okay, aber vergewissere dich, dass Chris seine Klasse findet und dass Wyatt..."

„...nach ihm sieht, ja ja", unterbrach Phoebe sie wieder. „Als ob Wyatt das nicht sowieso machen würde."

Piper lächelte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihren jüngeren Sohn machen musste. Sein großer Bruder würde es nie zulassen, dass ihm etwas zustößt. Piper drehte sich um und sah ihre zwei Kinder in die Küche kommen. Sie grinsten beide und Piper hob argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen. „Okay, was habt ihr angestellt?"

Wyatt schaute sie unschuldig an. „Gar nichts Mom."

Piper wandte sich Chris zu, aber der zuckte nur die Achseln. „Wirklich Mommy."

Plötzlich kam Leo in die Küche. „Guten Morgen." Er ging hinüber zu seiner Frau und wollte sie küssen, aber sie wich ihm aus. „Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht in deinem Meeting mit den Ältesten sein?"

„Ähm..." Leo blickte zu seinen Söhnen hinüber. „Ja, aber ich dachte ich könnte auch mal eins verpassen."

Piper war froh darüber, dass Leo sich so darum bemühte an Chris' ersten Schultag da zu sein, aber sie war auch besorgt. Die Ältesten hatten ihm erlaubt bei seiner Familie zu bleiben, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er zu den Meetings erschien und keine Regeln brach. Na ja, zumindest nicht noch mehr Regeln. Sie schaute ihre Söhne an. „Ihr habt ihn gerufen?" Der schuldige Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern war Antwort genug.

„Hör mir zu Liebling", sagte Leo zu ihr, wissend was sie beunruhigte. „Ich bin mir sicher die Ältesten haben nichts dagegen. Das Meeting ist nicht so wichtig und sofort nachdem Wyatt und Chris in der Schule sind, beame ich mich wieder nach oben."

„Bitte Mommy, lass ihn bleiben", sagte Chris bittend und machte ein Gesicht, von dem er wusste, dass seine Mutter nicht nein dazu sagen konnte.

Sie seufzte. „Okay, aber wenn ihr das nächste mal euren Dad aus einem Meeting holt und es kein Notfall ist, kommt ihr zuerst zu mir, einverstanden?"

Wyatt und Chris nickten glücklich und Piper ließ Leo sie endlich küssen. „Danke", sagte er lächelnd. Sie lächelte zurück. „Leo ich bin froh, dass du das machst, aber vergewissere dich, dass die da oben nicht darüber ausrasten."

Leo nickte und ging hinüber zu seinen Söhnen. Er nahm Chris in seine Arme und hob ihn hoch. „Bist du bereit für deinen ersten Schultag?"

„Ja!", rief Chris aufgeregt. Er wollte seit Wyatts ersten Schultag auch zur Schule gehen, damit er auch wieder die Vormittage mit verbringen konnte.

„Okay, dann lasst uns gehen", sagte Leo und ging mit Chris und Wyatt hinaus.

„Hey! Wartet auf die schwangere Lady!", schrie Phoebe und folgte ihnen so schnell sie konnte.

* * *

Wyatt saß nervös in seiner Klasse. Er war besorgt, ob sein kleiner Bruder in Ordnung war, obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen Grund gab das Gegenteil zu denken. Chris war der beste Bruder den Wyatt sich vorstellen konnte und auch sein bester Freund. Er war sich sicher, dass Chris keine Probleme hatte Freunde zu gewinnen.

Aber trotzdem, was war wenn Chris Angst hatte oder seine Hilfe brauchte? Aber nein, Chris war okay. Wyatt wusste das. Er würde es fühlen, wenn seinem kleinen Bruder etwas zugestoßen wäre. Plötzlich holte ihn die Stimme seiner Lehrerin aus seinen Gedanken heraus. „Wyatt, würdest du mir bitte die Lösung von dieser Rechnung sagen?"

„Ähm..." Wyatt schaute schnell hinunter auf sein Heft. Er war sicher, dass alles was er geschrieben hatte richtig war, aber er wusste nicht was die Frage war. „90?", versuchte er es.

Seine Lehrerin lächelte. „Richtig." Sie drehte sich zur Tafel und schrieb das Ergebnis auf. Wyatt seufzte erleichtert, aber im nächsten Moment begann er leicht panisch zu werden. Er hörte seinen Bruder nach ihm rufen und er klang sehr traurig. Wyatt hob seine Hände und lies alle Leute in der Klasse erstarren. Dann beamte er sich zu seinen Bruder.

Er fand ihn im Flur auf dem Boden sitzend, sein Kopf auf seinen Knien. Wyatt ging zu ihm hinüber und kniete sich vor ihm hin. „Chris was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Sein kleiner Bruder schaute ihn an und Wyatt konnte sehen, dass er weinte. Wyatt begann wütend zu werden auf die Person die das verursacht hatte, aber er blieb ruhig und schlang seine Arme um Chris. „Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir was passiert", sagte er sanft.

Chris beruhigte sich sofort etwas und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder die Wahrheit sagte, aber trotzdem... „Wy? Sind wir Freaks?", fragte er leise.

Sein Bruder ließ ihn geschockt los. „Was? Wer hat das gesagt?"

„Zwei Jungs in meiner Klasse. Sie haben über eine Fernsehserie über Hexen gesprochen. Und als ich sagte, dass ich an Magie glaube, nannten sie mich einen Freak", erklärte Chris, wieder mit Tränen in den Augen.

Wyatt umarmte ihn wieder. „Wir sind keine Freaks Chris. Du weißt doch was Mom uns gesagt hat, wir sind was Besonderes. Die Magie ist ein Geschenk und nur weil manche Leute das nicht verstehen, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass es was Schlechtes ist."

Chris hörte auf zu weinen. Wyatt hatte Recht. Ihre Mutter sagte das immer und jedes Mal, wenn er oder sein Bruder eine neue Kraft entdeckten, war sie total stolz auf sie. Ja, die Magie war wirklich etwas Gutes. „Danke, Wy", sagte er.

Wyatt ließ ihn wieder los und sah ihn ernst an. „Du bist der beste Bruder und Freund in der Welt Chris. Und lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes einreden."

Chris nickte und die beiden standen vom Boden auf. „Und wenn dich diese Jungs wieder einen Freak nennen, dann sag es mir und ich zeige ihnen mal was Freaks so machen", fügte Wyatt hinzu.

Chris lachte etwas. Sein Bruder schaffte es immer ihn wieder fröhlich zu machen, egal wie traurig er war. „Ich hab dich lieb, Wy."

Wyatt lächelte. „Ich hab dich auch lieb kleiner Bruder. Willst du zurück in deine Klasse oder sollen wir Dad rufen, damit er dich nach Hause bringt?"

„Nein ich gehe zurück. Du hast Mom in der Früh gehört. Wir sollen Dad nur dann aus seinen Meetings holen, wenn es ein Notfall ist."

„Aber wenn du nicht zurückgehen willst..." begann Wyatt, aber Chris ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Dann muss ich morgen wieder zurück. Und außerdem muss ich noch die Leute in meiner Klasse aus ihrer Erstarrung lösen."

Wyatt grinste. „Du auch? Na gut, dann sollten wir besser wieder zurück gehen. Ich komm in der Pause wieder her okay?"

Chris nickte. „Okay."

Wyatt lächelte ihn noch einmal aufmunternd an, dann beamte er sich zurück in seine Klasse. Chris atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und ging dann auch wieder zurück in seine. Dort angekommen setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und löste die Erstarrung und seine Lehrerin begann wieder darüber zu reden was sie alles dieses Jahr machen würden. Chris schaute nach hinten zu den Jungs, die in Freak genannt hatten und grinste. Er wusste, dass Wyatt nicht gelogen hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass er ihnen zeigen würde was Freaks so machen und es war wirklich lustig sich ihre Gesichter vorzustellen, wenn sie sehen würden, dass Magie wirklich existierte.

* * *

Phoebe lächelte, als sie ihre Neffen aus der Schule auf sie zulaufen sah. „Hey, wie war euer Tag?", fragte sie, als die beiden bei ihr ankamen.

Sie sahen einander an, dann sagte Chris: „Toll. Meine Lehrerin ist super und ich habe ein Mädchen kennen gelernt das wirklich sehr nett ist. Ihr Name ist Bianca und wir haben in der Pause miteinander gespielt."

„Das ist toll Schätzchen", sagte Phoebe lächelnd.

Phoebe hatte noch nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, als Piper mit ihrem Wagen ankam. Sie ging schnell zu ihnen hinüber und umarmte ihre Söhne. „Und? War alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie.

„Ja Mom. Wir hatten einen tollen Tag. Chris versteht sich super mit seinen Klassenkameraden und er hat Mrs. Calbright als Lehrerin", antwortete Wyatt. Sein kleiner Bruder starrte wieder einmal auf Phoebes geschwollen Bauch.

„Oh, sie ist wirklich nett, nicht wahr Chris?", fragte Piper.

Chris nickte. „Ja ist sie." Er schaute seine Tante an. „Ist da wirklich ein Baby in deinem Bauch, Tante Phoebe?"

Sie lächelte. „Ja, und in drei Monaten kannst du sie kennen lernen."

„Und wie kam das Baby in deinen Bauch?", fragte Chris neugierig.

„Na ja, wenn zwei Menschen sich wirklich lieben und sich dazu entschließen eine Nacht..."

„Phoebe!", rief Piper.

Phoebe schaute sie unschuldig an. „Was?"

Piper schüttelte ungläubig, aber auch belustigt ihren Kopf. Dann kniete sie sich vor Chris hin. „Weißt du, wenn zwei Menschen sich wirklich ein Kind wünschen, dann passiert das manchmal." Sie zeigte auf Phoebes Bauch.

„Ist das Magie?", fragte Chris.

„So was in der Art...", sagte Phoebe mit einem ironischen Grinsen.

„Okay, lasst uns nach Hause gehen", sagte Piper zu ihren Söhnen, bevor Phoebe weiterreden konnte.

Anmerkung vom Autor: Ich weiß Bianca ist in der Serie ein paar Jahre älter als Chris, aber ich wollte dass sie sich in der Schule begegnen, also seid nicht verwirrt oder so.


	4. Für immer Brüder

Wyatt ist jetzt 10, Chris 8. Zoe ist 9 Jahre alt und Wyatts beste Freundin.

* * *

Kapitel 4: Für immer Brüder

Chris saß allein auf einer Bank im Schulhof. Bianca war krank und würde für den Rest der Woche nicht mehr in die Schule kommen können. Seine anderen Freunde spielten Fußball, aber Chris wollte nicht mitspielen. Er wollte mit seinem Bruder spielen.

Aber Wyatt verbrachte die Pause mit seiner neuen Freundin Zoe. Sie hatte blondes, lockiges Haar das sie fast wie einen Engel aussehen ließ, aber Chris mochte sie nicht. Seit sie in Wyatts Klasse war, verbrachte Wyatt die Pausen nicht mehr mit ihm. Stattdessen war er immer an Zoes Seite. Manchmal wünschte Chris sich, dass er einen Zauberspruch nutzen könnte, um sie von seinem Bruder fernzuhalten, aber seine Mutter würde sich furchtbar darüber aufregen, wenn er Magie wegen persönlichen Vorteil benutzen würde.

„Hey Chris!", rief einer seiner Freunde von der anderen Seite des Hofes, wo sie spielten. „Komm her und spiel mit!"

Aber Chris war nicht in der Stimmung, um jetzt mit ihnen zu spielen. Er schaute traurig hinüber zu seinem großen Bruder, der gerade mit Zoe über irgendetwas lachte. Dann stand er auf und ging hinüber zum Eingang des Schulgebäudes. Als er neben seinen Bruder und Zoe vorbeiging, konnte er sehen, dass sie ihre Lunch Box auf dem Schoß hatte und konnte einfach nicht länger widerstehen. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hand warf er die Box telekinetisch zu Boden. Er musste grinsen, als er Zoe überrascht aufschreien hörte. In etwas besserer Stimmung ging er in das Schulgebäude hinein, um die Bücher für seine nächste Stunde zu holen.

* * *

Am Nachmittag ging Wyatt hinüber zu seinem Bruder, der gerade angefangen hatte im Wohnzimmer bei ihnen zu Hause Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen zu schauen. Zoe wartete in seinem Zimmer, damit sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen konnten, aber Wyatt musste unbedingt zuerst mit Chris über etwas reden. Er setzte sich neben seinen Bruder auf die Couch und stoppte den Film mit der Fernbedingung. „Chris, wir müssen reden."

„Hey ich hab gerade ferngesehen", sagte Chris und versuchte seinem Bruder die Fernbedingung aus der Hand zu nehmen, aber Wyatt hinderte ihn daran.

„Warte. Ich hab gesehen was du in der Pause heute gemacht hast."

Chris sah ihn unschuldig an. „Was meinst du?"

„Mach nicht dieses Gesicht Chris. Es hilft vielleicht bei Mom, aber ich kenn dich besser", antwortete Wyatt. „Du hast Zoes Lunch Box auf den Boden geworfen."

„Nein, hab ich nicht", log Chris.

„Sicher hast du", erwiderte Wyatt etwas zornig darüber, dass Chris es abstritt.

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch hast du!"

„Nein, hab ich nicht!"

„Hey! Können wir jetzt bitte unsere Hausaufgaben machen?"

Die streitenden Brüder drehten sich um und sahen Zoe bei der Treppe stehen. Wyatt schaute noch mal hinüber zu seinem Bruder. „Du hast", sagte er wieder, bevor er Zoe nach oben folgte.

Chris lehnte sich zurück und seufzte genervt, aber auch traurig. Jetzt verbrachte Wyatt nicht nur all seine Zeit mit Zoe, jetzt war er sogar noch sauer auf ihn. Das war einfach toll. Es machte ihm noch mehr zu schaffen, weil er und sein großer Bruder sich immer sehr nahe gestanden haben und immer eine Menge Spaß zusammen gehabt haben. Wyatt war immer für ihn da gewesen und jetzt schien es, als würde er nur noch Zeit mit Zoe verbringen wollen. Bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, startete er den Film wieder und sah zu wie Hagrid, der Riese, seinen Schirm benutze, um Harrys bescheuerten Cousin Dudley einen Schweineschwanz zu verpassen.

* * *

Später an diesem Nachmittag saßen Wyatt und Zoe auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Sie sahen sich Lizzie McGuire an. Eigentlich sah _Zoe_ sich Lizzie McGuire an, Wyatt langweilte sich eher, da er die Serie nicht wirklich mochte. Er stand schnell auf, um sich in der Küche etwas zum Trinken zu holen. Chris, der auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers saß, überkam wieder mal das große Verlangen Zoe eins auszuwischen. Er erinnerte sich an die Szene in Harry Potter, in der Dudley seinen Schwanz bekam.

Mit einem Grinsen dachte er sich schnell einen Spruch aus und flüsterte ihn leise vor sich hin:

„_Sie lässt Wyatt als Bruder versagen,_

_drum soll sie einen Schweineschwanz tragen."_

Eine Sekunde nachdem Chris seinen Spruch beendet hatte, stand Zoe überrascht auf und versuchte hinter sich zu sehen. Als ihr das nicht gelang, taste sie mit ihren Händen nach hinten und plötzlich konnte sie den Schwanz spüren. Sie begann laut zu kreischen und Chris konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Nach ein paar Sekunden kamen Wyatt und seine Mutter jedoch herein und er versuchte schnell mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Wyatt besorgt.

Zoe drehte sich wortlos um und sorgte damit dafür, dass Wyatt und Piper sie erstaunt anstarrten. Oder eher ihr Schweineschwänzchen. Dann schien Wyatt zu begreifen was passiert ist, denn er drehte sich zu Chris um und sah ihn verärgert an. „Wieso hast du das getan?"

„Ich hab gar nichts getan", log Chris wieder mal.

„Hör auf zu lügen Chris. Wieso tust du das alles?", fragte Wyatt seinen kleinen Bruder, während Piper versuchte Zoe zu beruhigen.

„Weil du nie Zeit für mich hast!", rief Chris nun. „Es dreht sich alles immer nur um Zoe. Du spielst in der Schule nicht mehr mit mir und jeden zweiten Tag ist Zoe auch hier bei uns. Und dann ignorierst du mich und verbringst nur Zeit mit ihr."

„Aber Chris du kannst nicht einfach Leuten einen Schwanz anzaubern, nur weil dein Bruder mal nicht mit dir spielt", sagte Piper nun. Sie war immer etwas besorgt gewesen, dass die enge Beziehung zwischen ihren Söhnen ihnen Probleme bereiten könnte, wenn sie älter werden und jetzt sah es beinahe so aus als hätte sie recht gehabt.

„Aber Mom er spielt _nie_ mit mir", erwiderte Chris.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Gestern waren wir alle zusammen im Park und Wyatt hat mit dir Fußball gespielt", sagte Piper. Sie seufzte, als Zoe nun anfing zu weinen. „Geh in dein Zimmer Chris. Wir reden später darüber. Jetzt muss ich erst mal Zoe beruhigen und etwas gegen ihren Schwanz unternehmen."

„Aber Mom..."

„Kein aber Chris. Geh in dein Zimmer."

Chris schaute noch einmal sauer hinüber zu Zoe, bevor er nach oben in sein Zimmer rannte und die Tür laut hinter sich zuschlug.

* * *

„Lass mich mit ihm reden", sagte Wyatt zu seiner Mutter nachdem sie Chris' Zauber aufgelöst, Zoes Erinnerung daran gelöscht und sie nach Hause gebracht hatten. Jetzt wollte Piper mit Chris darüber reden was er angestellt hatte, aber Wyatt wollte das selber tun. Als Chris erklärt hatte, wieso er das Zoe angetan hatte, hatte er erkannt, dass ein Teil davon wirklich stimmte. Er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder in letzter Zeit wirklich ziemlich vernachlässigt.

„Wyatt das hier ist ernst. Dein Bruder kann nicht einfach Magie benutzen, um anderen Leuten ein Schweineschwänzchen zu verpassen", sagte Piper.

„Ich weiß. Aber bitte lass mich zuerst mit ihm reden", bat Wyatt.

Schließlich gab Piper sich geschlagen. „Okay, dann geh."

Wyatt ging schnell nach oben und klopfte an Chris' Zimmertür. „Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er unsicher. Es kam keine Antwort, deshalb versuchte Wyatt die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie war verschlossen. „Chris, bitte mach die Tür auf." Als nichts geschah beamte sich Wyatt einfach in Chris' Zimmer. Sein Bruder lag auf seinem Bett und rollte genervt mit den Augen, als er Wyatt sah.

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte er sofort. „Wieso fragst du überhaupt, ob du reinkommen kannst, wenn du dich sowieso hereinbeamst?"

„Ich hab mich gebeamt, weil du nicht geantwortet hast", erklärte Wyatt. „Und wir müssen wirklich darüber reden Chris."

„Ich denke Mom wird genug mit mir schimpfen, also spar dir das", sagte Chris und drehte sich um, so dass Wyatt nur seinen Rücken sehen konnte.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir zu schimpfen. Ich bin hier, um mit dir zu reden. Um Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

„Wirklich? Seit wann?", fragte Chris. „Seit Zoe nach Hause gehen musste und ich der Einzige bin mit dem du jetzt Zeit verbringen kannst?"

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Wyatt und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich liebe es Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Du bist der beste Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann."

Chris blieb für eine Weile still, aber dann fragte er leise: „Wieso bist du dann nicht da für mich, wie früher?"

„Chris schau mich an", sagte Wyatt und wartete bis sich sein Bruder wieder zu ihm umdrehte, bevor er seine Frage beantwortete. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Das weißt du. Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich auch mit Zoe etwas Zeit verbringen will..."

„Aber...", versuchte Chris ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Aber ich werde immer Zeit für dich haben", fuhr Wyatt fort. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir das in letzter Zeit nicht oft gezeigt habe und es tut mir wirklich Leid Chris. Ich hab wirklich nicht so oft mit dir gespielt wie früher, aber du hast doch auch andere Freunde. Wir verbringen beide Zeit mit anderen Kindern und ich denke wir müssen uns einfach nur daran gewöhnen, dass wir nicht alles zusammen machen."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Chris, noch immer etwas niedergeschlagen.

Wyatt seufzte, als er bemerkte, dass er Chris damit nicht aufgemuntert hatte. „Hey, wenn du mit Bianca spielst, bin ich auch nicht jedes Mal dabei. Und trotzdem hast du eine Menge Spaß. Und genauso ist es bei mir und Zoe. Aber das ändert nichts zwischen _uns _Chris. Wir werden immer Brüder sein und nichts in der Welt kann daran etwas ändern."

Endlich lächelte Chris etwas. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", antwortete Wyatt und umarmte seinen kleinen Bruder.


End file.
